


It Seems You've Set It Running Free

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Hold On To Your Heart [3]
Category: Community, Inspector Spacetime
Genre: BDSM, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, LARP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The third time is not an experiment or an accident. Nor is it the third time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems You've Set It Running Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polytropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polytropic/gifts).



The third time is not an experiment or an accident. Nor is it the third time.

"So what _exactly_ were you doing with the Inspector that week?" Geneva asks Lily, smirking at the woman. "Because I simply cannot imagine how the Sergeant could have come by certain information if not from someone close to the Inspector..."

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing," Lily snarls, tugging fruitlessly at the (padded) cuffs keeping her wrists and ankles together. "Not one single thing, you hear me?" Her hair (too long for the part, but Britta won't cut it for roleplay) falls into her eyes, and Geneva tucks the lock back behind Lily's ear. "Don't _touch_ me!"

(Annie pauses for a moment. It's hard to read Britta like this. But 'don't touch me' isn't 'pepperoni'.)

"You're quite pretty," Geneva muses. "I don't think I'm seeing enough of you." The quantum spanner, carefully calibrated (that is, scissors), can cut through (Goodwill) clothing but not skin. Geneva cuts along the left side of the blouse so that it falls open off-center, then decides that's still not enough and cuts the right side so the front comes off altogether, baring Lily's breasts but not shoulders or back. Geneva takes Lily's chin in her other hand and tilts it up so Lily has to look at Geneva while Geneva's looking at her, and Geneva likes the view. She'll pay for it if Lily gets out of the cuffs, of course, but Lily has nothing on her that could serve as a lockpick. Geneva checked. (The key's on Britta's bedside table.)

Geneva runs the tip of the spanner in a circle around Lily's breast, leaving a thin white line behind. "Stop it," Lily says, her breath coming harder. " _Stop_."

"I don't think I will," Geneva answers. "I think I like you like this. Entirely at my mercy." She shoves Lily down so Lily's right side is on the floor of the BOOTH and Lily's left leg is easier to get at, to cut the leggings off her. Lily squirms, yelps—

"Pepperoni!"

Annie drops the scissors and accent and dives for the handcuff key. "What do you need?" she asks Britta, already popping the cuffs open.

"Check if that drew blood," Britta says, and more carefully Annie picks up the scissors and cuts a little further so she can see.

There's a little blood, and Annie says so. "Sorry," she adds.

Britta props herself on an elbow to look at it herself. "I've had worse paper cuts," she says. "Get me a bandaid and pay more attention for the rest."

Annie jumps up, heading for the first-aid kit she knows Britta keeps in the bathroom. "There's a rest?" she asks, finding the right size bandaid.

"Hell yes there's a rest," Britta says. "You got me this worked up, you're getting me the rest of the way."

**Author's Note:**

> [Image source.](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41n5KGoFKCL._SY300_.jpg)


End file.
